Lighting control of a structure can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for most commercial customers. Additionally, if these systems include intelligence, they are centrally controlled.
Additionally, the management of the resources, control, and security of structures is not intelligent or location aware.
It is desirable to have a lighting method, system and apparatus for distributed network for providing intelligent location-based human interaction and intelligence.